Stormy Lullaby
by Rei0013
Summary: Rufus Shinra receives a drunken phone call from one of his Turks, but little does he know that the simple act of being designated driver will culminate in a night he's not soon to forget. Collaboration with Alvara19. Rated M for major RenoXRufus yaoi.


_SO!_

_One of my best friends has an account on this site and I didn't even know! If you follow my work, she's the one I wrote Silver Hair and Summer Heat for and she rocks and stuff. Her name on here is Alvara19._

_Anyways, since it is the summer and we were both bored, and since I cosplay as Reno (yes, I am that much of an obsessed nerd) and also since we posted a long string of comments on one of my Reno pictures on Facebook which basically degraded into a RenoxRufus roleplay (guess who I was? XD) we decided to start writing this! And I have to say I rather like it!_

_Just a warning, if you do follow my writing (because there is a extremely small number of people who do):_

_This is about ten times more graphic than anything I ever write. I am extremely squeamish when it comes to writing about anything more than making out, but Alvara isn't AT ALL. So yeah... there's buttsecks, pretty much all of which she wrote (when told I would have to at least write one part of the love scene, I replied "Hey! I got them in the bed, that's good enough!)._

_But besides that, let's see if you can discern our writing styles from each other! ^W^_

_This takes place around the same time as Dirge of Cerberus.  
_

_Have fun, and sorry I felt the need to write such a rambling and nervous introduction! ~Rei_

* * *

It was a stormy night and rain showered all over Midgar Edge, pounding it relentlessly, not showing any signs of stopping. A tall and lanky man, absolutely soaked to the bone, his fiery red hair plastered to his face by the rain, stumbled down a dark back alley trying his hardest to stay upright.

'You've done it this time Reno. You're so drunk you can't even walk' he thought to himself, reaching into his waterlogged pocket for his cell phone. Praying for it to work, he flipped it open and dialed the number of the one man he thought might be able to help him. However, he hesitated, his thumb hovering over the send button. Reno halted, his heart racing and his stomach churning. He had no choice. Rufus Shinra was his only option.

Rufus sat in his new white and gray office in Edge, tapping his pen and wondering why he was filling out forms and other paperwork at this hour. Working with the W.R.O. was starting to become a hassle. Not only was he funding the organization but practically running half of it now. Rufus was about to sign off another check as the black phone on his desk started ringing. He waited a few rings before noting that the person was not going to give up. The once president was hoping it was just a drunk dial. He picked up the phone and answered.

"Rufus Shinra. If this is a drunk dial, I'm hunting you down." Rufus said, obviously a little annoyed that someone would be calling him at one thirty in the morning.

"Actually, that's kind of what I need you to do boss," said the voice of Reno, slightly desperate and thoroughly slurred. The blond man closed his eyes and slumped over his desk, massaging his forehead. His throat made a sound of exasperation, but the drunken Turk continued regardless. "I need to get home. I have no idea where I am boss. It's really cold and wet out here."

Slightly aggravated, Rufus decided he might as well find out where his employee was, considering he had precious few of them these days. And despite his drinking problem, Reno was one of the best he had.

"What bar were you last in Reno?" he asked.

"Dunno, whatever one that Tifa chick works at. She kicked me out, wasn't exactly nice of her considering that..."

Rufus tuned out the intoxicated redhead, attempting to think.

'Seventh Heaven. At least that gives me somewhat of an idea.' He bit his lip and scrunched his eyes closed, Reno still yammering in his ear.

"...S'like the time Elena told me that Tseng and her actually-"

"Reno," Rufus said abruptly.

"Yes boss?" His voice sounded odd this time, a strange combination of nervous and hurt. Rufus paused, thrown for a loop. He swallowed and then spoke.

"Stay where you are. I'll come for you."

Rufus sighed as he hung up the phone. First the endless paperwork, then one of his Turks calling him drunk off his ass. He stood from his desk and made his way to the door, grabbing the keys to his car and his white coat.

"What a wonderful night this is turning out to be." Rufus muttered to himself as he exited his office and climbed into his expensive black car. He began to have second thoughts about taking the car, wondering if the leather seats could withstand a drunken Reno. After some thought, he decided to take the chance instead of waiting to get another car and risk losing one of his trusted Turks. Rufus sped out of the garage and down the streets, deciding to head to the Seventh Heaven first then check the surrounding area.

The streets were empty besides pools of water collecting on the ground from the intense rain. The rain was coming down hard enough to limit the distance Rufus could see as well as the light coming from the street lamps. The blond haired man began wondering what exactly caused Reno to go drinking and wander in such weather. Then again, Rufus could never fully understand what the redheaded Turk did or why he would.

Circling a nearby street, Rufus finally recognized a head of flaming red hair around the outside of a closed Materia shop. He pulled his car into a parking spot a few yards away before getting out. Reno was leaning against the building, looking a little messier than normal. Rufus walked up to him before tapping on the Turk's shoulder.

"Reno."

Suddenly the President was caught off guard by the redhead whirling around and punching him square in the nose. Rufus stumbled backwards and fell to the ground in a large puddle.

"What in the name of Cait Sith's crown is wrong with you, you imbecile!" the man shouted, clutching his nose, which was now bleeding profusely. He watched as Reno's eyes widened in shock, but Rufus's mind was otherwise occupied. "Look at my suit! I'm docking your sallary in order to pay for this, I hope you know!"

"Oh shit, yo" Reno mumbled. "Sir, I… Shit. Shit." His brilliant blue eyes began to fill with tears, and Rufus immediately felt awkward.

"Don't you dare start crying," he said somewhat forcefully. "I don't need to deal with a weepy drunk tonight Reno. Please, I… It's alright, I shouldn't have startled you. You are a Turk after all."

He attempted a smile, but Reno continued to give him a remorseful stare. The President frowned as he rose to his feet.

"Sir, I'm really sorry," Reno said. He didn't completely look Rufus in the eye as he said this, and the blond man frowned even more.

"No matter," Rufus responded, wiping the blood from his nose on his already ruined suit jacket sleeve. "Come on, it's wet out here."

Reno just continued to stare at him for a few more seconds, his eyes still filled with a strange look. Rufus decided it wasn't remorse. Sadness perhaps? Whatever it was, Reno was not acting like Reno at all.

Rufus Shinra began to head to his car, and he could hear Reno following him despite the rain's incessant pounding. Just before he opened the car door, Rufus hesitated. The leather seats would most certainly unhappy with this, but then again it wasn't exactly the time to be worrying about something so trivial. That's when he felt the warmth of the redhead's breath on his neck. It made goosebumps rise on his skin as a shiver ran down his spine. He turned to see the Turk was very close to him. His eyes seemed to burn intensely.

"Sir, forgive me," he said in a low, quiet voice. "You can fire me later. But I can't live any longer without doing this."

With that the redhead locked his lips on to his bosses and began to back him into the car. As Rufus leaned back onto the cold car, the rain still falling all around, he began to understand. The look in Reno's eyes; it wasn't sadness or remorse. It was nothing but the purest, most intensely burning longing.

The blond haired man didn't respond to the kiss at first, thoughts racing through his mind that this action towards him was purely the alcohol in Reno's system. Thinking was starting to become difficult though as the redhead moved one of his legs between his superiors, rubbing his thigh against a rather sensitive part of Rufus. He pulled his lips away from Reno, realizing that they were doing something they shouldn't in a public place.

"Reno." Rufus breathed, trying to remain composed as the Turk kissed along his jaw line. "If you really wish to continue this, we should head to my penthouse." He swallowed as Reno kissed his neck lightly before pulling away. Rufus sighed silently in relief, not wanting to know how much longer he could hold his composure with the redhead rubbing against him. He opened the car door for Reno before rounding the black vehicle and climbing in himself.

Reno sat down in the leather seats with a grin that told Rufus driving wasn't going to be easy. The blond sighed as the Turk didn't show any signs of buckling himself in. He reached over the other man and grabbed the seat belt, moving to buckle it when he felt Reno's hand find the zipper of his white suit pants.

"Reno." Rufus scolded as he buckled the redhead in before sitting down in his own seat, zipping his fly back up. He knew for a fact that Reno was normally a hound dog, but this was getting a little out of hand. The blond began wondering exactly how many drinks the Turk had before Tifa kicked him out of the Seventh Heaven. After buckling himself up, he started the engine and began to drive towards his pent house on the other side of town. Rufus managed to get a mile away from where he had found Reno before the redhead decided to unbuckle himself. The blond scowled as he heard the click but didn't move his eyes from the road.

"Reno. Put your seat belt back on, that's an order-" Rufus jumped slightly as he felt Reno unzip his pants again, this time making sure to unbutton them as well. When he felt a hand slip into his black boxers, he grabbed the redhead's ponytail and yanked back on it. "No. Doing things like that while I'm driving is dangerous. Now, put your seat belt back on before I change my mind about taking you home with me." Rufus said, trying to sound stern but couldn't quite steady his voice. Reno was getting him more worked up then he normally would be.

Reno gave Rufus the sort of smirk he gave secretaries before taking them into a back room they would exit ten minutes later looking distinctly rumpled. He fell back into his seat but did not buckle up. Instead, he rubbed at the back of his head laughing to himself.

"Jeez boss, that kind of hurt, yo," he said, still slurring his words. "Do you always pull that hard?" Trying not to take his eyes off the road, Rufus flashed his subordinate an incredulous look.

"How drunk are you?" he demanded, almost angrily. "One minute you're on the verge of tears, the next you're all joking and smiles again! You better not be toying with me, if this is some drunken bet you had with Rude I am going to be very—"

"I wouldn't mess with you like that, Rufus." Rufus's heart skipped a beat. Never before had he heard Reno refer to him by his first name. It was always Sir, Boss or Mr. President, never Rufus. And the very way his voice sounded; passionate, husky and soft, all at the same time.

"So what are you doing then?" Rufus asked, his eyes glued to the road. "Why all of the sudden do you want me so badly?" Reno scoffed.

"All of the sudden?" he said. "If you paid any attention, you'd know that wasn't true. I've wanted to be with you since I first started working for you. Do you have any idea how much it's been eating away at me?"

The blond man furrowed his brow and said nothing, continuing to drive. How could this all be true? How could he not have noticed? He took a deep breath, finally pulling the car over in front of his building. After putting the machine into park and turning the key into the off position, he turned to the redhead.

"Are you sure this isn't just the alcohol talking?"

In response Reno gave him the same forceful look, beginning to climb over to the driver's side of the car.

"I have never been so sure in my life," he said passionately, lowering his mouth to his boss's neck. Rufus, still slightly unsure, arched away.

"But you're always with women, you have wild affairs—" He felt Reno lift his lips from his skin and looked up, slightly startled. Reno was right there, looking him right in the eyes.

"Rufus," he growled. "Yes or no?"

Rufus Shinra kept his eyes locked on the redheads, and he could feel his heartbeat beginning to race. There was something about this man, that was for sure.

"Yes," he said finally. Reno gave a large grin before beginning to kiss the man passionately up and down his neck. "W-wait!" Rufus stammered. The Turk looked up, frowning. Sitting up and trying to regain some semblance of composure, Rufus cleared his throat. "Let's at least do this on a real bed please. I don't want my back to hurt tomorrow."

Reno snorted.

"Boss, your back should be the least of your worries."

'Not the most comforting of words.' Rufus noted nervously as he pushed Reno away enough for him to get out of the car. He quickly had to grab his pants in order to stop them from falling to the ground once he stood up. He could have sworn Reno left them unzipped on purpose and the small laugh behind him seemed to confirm his suspicion.

"Get out of the car, already." Rufus growled, properly putting his white pants back on before walking towards the front door of his pent house. Reno grinned before stumbling out of the car and sprinting after his boss, ignoring the door man a few meters in front of them as he hugged the blond from behind. The tall man raised an eyebrow at the two of them before Rufus waved his hand in dismissal. "It's nothing. Forget you saw us here." He told the door man, who straightened up and nodded.

Reno frowned at the words as they past the door man and into the luxuriously decorated ground floor of the building. His grip loosened around Rufus's waist before letting go when they stepped into the elevator. The blond looked over at the Turk, honestly expecting Reno to molest him the entire way up to his home. Once the elevator stopped and he got to the door of the top floor, he unlocked it and stepped into the overly expensive penthouse. Reno stood outside the door for a few moments before hesitantly walking into the living room. Rufus stopped walking inside and turned around, wondering why the redhead had chosen the one place he would allow his advances to stop.

"If you're feeling sick, the bathroom is down that hall and to the left." Rufus gestured to show where he meant before crossing his arms. "Or are you having second thoughts about seducing me?"

"You can be really cold, you know that boss?" Reno said suddenly, taking Rufus by surprise. The Turk took in a breath before continuing. "When you said yes, was it just to shut me up and stop me from going around telling people I kissed you? I know you have to keep up your rep in the company but you could have at least said no." Reno said, starting to get angry. Rufus watched him for a second before sighing, knowing that the other man really thought he was being used. He walked over to the redhead, who looked as if he was ready to punch him in the nose again.

"I didn't mean to make you think that, Reno. I suppose I just didn't want our relationship to be publicized as a one night stand." Rufus said, moving closer to the redhead. "You've caught my attention on more than one occasion. I was just never brave enough to come to terms with my own feelings. I'm sorry." Reno blinked at the confession, unable to respond to it when Rufus pressed their lips together lightly before parting his lips and making the kiss deeper. When he parted Reno's lips, he could instantly taste the different kinds of alcohol he had consumed that night as well as a faint taste of metal. It didn't matter what he tasted like though, Rufus could finally have the object of his denied desire.

Feeling almost as if the world was falling out from underneath him, Reno shuddered as his boss began to undo his long ponytail and twist his fingers in his damp, flaming red hair. His hands trembling slightly, Reno went immediately to Rufus's soaked and soiled jacket, pulling it off his shoulders. He could feel the man smile slightly as he pulled away gently and began to back away.

"Where are you going?" Reno moaned, an unpleasantly full feeling beginning to tighten his pants. Rufus smirked.

"Remember what I said about the real bed? Well the floor doesn't count."

Reno followed him anxiously, and the moment the bed did present itself the redhead tackled his boss into it, locking his mouth onto Rufus's lower lip, but then he paused. In all honesty, it had been so long since he had done it in a real bed, he wasn't sure where to start.

"You're soaking wet," he commented, feeling the sodden fabric of Rufus's shirt below his fingers.

"So are you," Rufus replied, sliding the damp black jacket of Reno's Turk uniform off of his body and throwing it aside. He then went for Reno's shirt, reaching up to unbutton it. When the entire front was undone, he brought his hands down Reno's warm skin, pausing at his bony hips. He sat up, bringing his lips to Reno's collar bone. "So how do we go about… doing this?" he asked, pausing in the middle of the sentence to continue to trail his lips along his subordinate's shoulder.

"Oh man, don't tell me you're a virgin."

Rufus pulled away and gave the redhead a look that said, "In your dreams, smart ass."

"I meant, how do you want to do this?" The blond said, rolling his eyes slightly at the Turk over him. Reno smirked at the question before hovering his face over his superior's.

"Hmm, I don't know, sir. I'm pretty good with my tongue, or so I'm told. Would you like to find out?" The redhead said as he winked and stuck out his tongue. Rufus chuckled as he ran his fingers through the long red hair the flowed over Reno's shoulder, feeling some of the water drip from it and onto his hand.

"Depends on where you're going to show me these skills." Rufus said, his free hand running along the Turk's chest again. Reno smirked at him before leaning down and licking across the exposed part of the blonde's neck, his hands moving to unclasp and unbutton the layers of black and white clothing he wore. After undoing the blazer and vest, Reno leaned up and stared down at Rufus.

"You know, if we start dating, I'm going to force you to wear less. These layers are killing me, yo. Besides, they prevent me from seeing any of you." The redhead leaned down and nibbled on the shell of Rufus's ear. "And I really want to see you." He growled, grinning as he managed to get a shiver out of his normally controlling boss.

Reno worked on the two remaining articles of clothing, sighing in relief when he finally saw the flawless pale skin of Rufus's chest. He couldn't help but lean down and let his tongue run across the smooth skin, wondering how exactly the blond got his skin to taste like vanilla. Reno didn't waste time as he moved to the top of the white suit pants, taking the metal zipper between his teeth before pulling it down and unbuttoning the pants.

"I'm glad you only wear one pair of underwear, Rufus." Reno was taking extreme delight from being in control of his boss, daring to call him his name and do things that he w_o_uld normally be fired for.

"Enough talk, Reno. Show me that your smart mouth can do more than just taunt me." Rufus commanded, tangling his right hand in his lover's flaming red hair as the other rested on his shoulder. Reno couldn't help but push it.

"Is that an order or request, sir?" The redhead grinned as he pulled his superior's black boxers down with the white pants, freeing his arousal. Rufus glared at the Turk but couldn't force himself to mean it as he bucked his hips up.

"Both." He groaned, his breath hitching in his throat as Reno ran his tongue up the underside of his erection before licking down one of the sides. The redhead kissed the tip and winked up at his boss before taking the head into his mouth. Whoever had told Reno he had a talented tongue was right. Rufus couldn't hold back a few needy moans as the Turk between his legs sucked him softly before deep throating him then pulling up to suck softly again. It definitely wasn't Reno's first time giving head, or the fourth for that matter.

After a few minutes, Rufus roughly pulled Reno up from licking around the head of his erection before bringing their lips together again. He could taste himself on Reno's talented tongue and that only made the heat below his navel grow. The blond tore himself away from the redhead long enough to reach inside the drawer of his dresser, grabbing a tube and shoving it into Reno's hands.

"Prep me then get inside me. I can't wait forever." Rufus whispered pleadingly, giving up on trying to sound like the one in control. He opened his legs for his Turk, pulling lightly on the mane of red hair to kiss the other man deeply. Reno groaned into the blonde's mouth as he flipped open the cap on the lube, the scent of foreign spices filling the room quickly. Made sense that even the ex-president's lube would smell expensive. Reno would have smirked at his thoughts of how spoiled Rufus was but he was too distracted by the taste of his superior.

Rufus moved his hands from the other man's hair and shoulder, gliding them down his chest and to the bony hips of his lover. He let one of his hands rub over the neglected need of the redhead, savoring the soft moan before moving to undo his pants. Reno moaned at the eagerness of the blond under him, quickly spreading the lube over his fingers and trailing them between the marble thighs of his boss. He leaned down and licked across Rufus's kiss bruised lips as he slipped a slick finger into the blonde's entrance. Reno waited just long enough before moving his finger and adding a second, feeling his breathing increase even more at the tightness of Rufus's entrance. He began to wonder if this was honestly not the first time for the blond but didn't have much time to ponder the thought as Rufus parted their lips, throwing his head back into the white pillows.

"There." Rufus moaned again as Reno rubbed his fingers tortuously against the sensitive ball of nerves inside him. The Turk smirked and thrust his fingers roughly against it, enjoying the strained pleased noises coming from Rufus's vocal cords. The blond grabbed his wrist after a few similar movements, glaring at him for teasing him on purpose. "Get inside me before I really do fire you." Reno moved his free hand to do a mock salute.

"Whatever you say, sir," he said huskily, removing his fingers and positioning himself between his superior's legs. He slowly pushed his hips forward, biting his lower lip to stifle a loud moan as he became engulfed inside the tight heat. Rufus's hands ran across his chest before resting on his shoulders, a low groan coming from the blond as Reno seated himself inside him completely.

It was torture to stay still while Rufus's muscles held his erection tightly, practically begging him to start moving. Reno wanted to sigh with relief when the blond moaned and bucked up to his hips, wrapping his legs around his waist and silently telling the redhead to move. Reno was all too ready to comply as he pulled out so only the tip of his cock was inside before pushing slowly back in. After only a few thrusts, he found Rufus's sweet spot again as the blond moaned out his name. Reno wanted to tease him, to mock him for losing control but couldn't bring himself to do anything but increase his pace. It didn't help that each moan or sigh of pleasure from Rufus turned him on even more than he thought possible.

"More, Reno..." Rufus groaned, his hips meeting each of the Turk's thrusts as Reno started ramming himself into his superior. The blond yelled in ecstasy as the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him was stimulated roughly. He wrapped his arms around Reno's neck, kissing him deeply as Reno grabbed his erection and pumped it in time with his increasing thrusts.

Reno lost his rhythm as he started feeling the first sparks of his climax run through his body. He bit his lip, trying his hardest not to cum before the man under him. The redhead parted their lips, panting heavy as he forced himself to speak.

"Sir-"

"Cum inside me, Reno...That's an order." Rufus moaned as Reno hit his prostate again. The Turk pumped his superior faster, knowing that he couldn't last much longer himself as the walls around his cock tightened. Rufus threw his head back, shouting out Reno's name as he came onto the redhead's hand. Reno bit his lip as he was thrown over the edge as well.

"Rufus," he groaned out as he emptied himself into his lover.

Breathing heavily, Reno collapsed to the bed, making a soft thump on the sheets. Silently he reached for the boxers around his ankles, pulling them up as well as he could without lifting himself from the bed. His eyes were closed, but he could still hear the sound of Rufus beside him breathing just as heavily. Reno swallowed as he opened his eyes and reached out to touch the man's face gently.

"Rufus," he repeated. The blond man made a sound of acknowledgment, his breath still heavy and his eyes closed. Reno brought his hand down his face, gazing affectionately at the man beside him for a few seconds before sitting up and reaching for his pants. However, Rufus surprised him by catching his wrist.

"I don't remember telling you that you could leave," he said drowsily. Rufus pulled the redhead back down next to him. He opened his eyes, locking them on Reno's. They stared at each other for a very long time before Reno finally kissed him and pulled away slowly, gently holding his boss's lower lip in his teeth. He then reached for the covers and pulled them up over the both of them, closing his eyes and sighing. Reno felt Rufus nestle his head just below his jaw, and as he wrapped his arms around his boss he could already feel himself drifting off pleasantly into sleep.

The next morning Reno opened his eyes and then jammed them shut quickly from the pain the light had brought them. It wasn't like he hadn't dealt with a hangover before, but they always were a bit of a rude way to wake up he thought.

'Strange,' he mused, burying his head in a pillow. 'My bed isn't usually this comfortable.' That was when Reno felt Rufus stir beside him, resting his blond head on the Turk's chest.

"Don't move," the man moaned. "Not just yet."

The memories from the night before slammed Reno like a rail car. Drinking always gave him the courage to do the stupidest things. However, feeling the weight of Rufus's body above him rise and fall with each breath he took, Reno did not feel even the tiniest bit of regret. He wasn't going to tell the President just yet, but he cared about him immensely and he was glad to finally be with him at last.


End file.
